Finding Atlantis
by Raven and Chelsea
Summary: Holly has a strange dream, she tells a few people & they discover something that could either be good or bad. Artemis' father is having one of his buisiness partners and his family stay at Fowl Manor for the summer. And who's Storm Cudgeon? *After EC*
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Now, this is my first Artemis Fowl fic that's actually good, so I decided to post it! Yay for me! ^_^ The prologue doesn't really give away much of the plot because it's so short. I guess that's okay, but to find out what the whole plot is, you need to read the next chapter, which isn't exactly posted yet, but when it is posted, you need to read it!  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh, don't you just *hate* these? I do, but I have to do it anyway. Okay. I don't own Artemis Fowl. There. I said it. Now I don't have to do it again. The only person I own, so far anyway, is Lara, but she's not in this chapter. I don't own Hazel (unfortunately) either; my friend Emma does. To read her story about Hazel, go to find ^^^up there^^^ and type in the lil search thingy coffemione. Weird name, I know, but I'm not the one who cracked up every time she read "Hermione, step *away* from the coffee!" Don't ask. Long story. Anyway! And now, I present to you, the prologue of Finding Atlantis!  
  
Prologue  
  
Tara, Ireland; 15 years ago  
  
Artemis Fowl I stepped from out of the shadows as soon as he saw a man walking toward the ancient oak tree. Fowl glanced quickly behind the tree and made sure that the tiny baby was still asleep. She was. Fowl turned around with a faint sigh to face the man in front of him. The man's back was turned, so Fowl called out in a bored tone, "Mr. Faye, I presume?"  
  
Mr. Faye, an American business man, jumped visibly at the combination of Fowl's cruel yet bored voice, the fact that he didn't know where it came from, that it was a full moon and that they were in the middle of an empty Irish field with only the oak tree as the tallest thing for miles. When Mr. Faye saw the black-haired crime lord, he walked over to him and said quietly, "You must be Mr. Fowl."  
  
"Yes, who else would I be?" Fowl snapped. "Now, I am in a hurry. I have other. business to attend to. This mustn't take long."  
  
Mr. Faye nodded, and after a minute, he asked, "I understand, but I have one question. Why did you choose me to do this? I mean, I'm perfectly capable of it, but my family and I don't have enough money to take care of another child."  
  
Fowl sighed in exasperation. "I chose you to do this because you are one of the few people I trust, and I know you can do this. And, don't worry about your financial situation at the moment. You will have plenty of money to take care of her by the end of the week," he explained.  
  
Mr. Faye sighed in relief, but asked one more question: "Why are you doing this, though? What would force you to do something so.so depressing?" "The reason is that my enemies have been trying to kidnap her. She needs to be safe. Her mother and I both agree that there is no other way of dealing with this, so we had no choice but to contact you," Fowl said with stifled sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh," was all the American could say.  
  
Fowl walked back over to the ancient tree, and he noticed a slight haze around the base. He picked up the baby girl and she awakened, her mismatched eyes staring up at him. She was unusually calm for a baby of 4 months. Fowl went to hand her to Mr. Faye, then, Fowl instructed in a business-like tone, "When you get back to America, you and your family must change your names and relocate yourselves, preferably far away from New York. You must find new jobs, ones that are completely inconspicuous. When you have done so, contact me and tell me your new names, location and jobs."  
  
Mr. Faye nodded again, and Fowl turned to leave. "What's her name?" Chris Faye blurted before Fowl disappeared.  
  
Artemis Fowl I stopped in his tracks, but did not turn around. He hesitated before calling out softly, "Atlantis. Atlantis Audi Fowl."  
  
Author's Note: Whew! What a great place to end, dontcha think? HAHAHA I'm so evil!!! And Emma knows it, too. Lol. For more details, ask her, or you can ask me in your review that you're going to type in a few seconds! Now isn't that the smart thing to do? Yeah, that's what I thought. ;-D. So, do ya see that little box down there? Now click on "go" and submit a review!!!! I'm sorry, I just love reviews, even if they're bad. Hehe. But I'm not as obsessive as Emma, who gets high off of coke and crème soda. ^_^. ~Luv from Raven~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Hazel

A/N: Ahh, the first chapter. Normally, I would wait until you reviewed for the prologue, but I can't resist. You guys need to know more about the plot. And so here it is. The Revealing of the Plot. At least, some of it. Hehe. I'm still so evil.  
  
Chapter 1: Hazel  
  
Suburban Haven City, Captain Holly Short's Apartment  
  
Holly knew she had been dreaming. How else could she have looked upon the face of Artemis Fowl, a face she hadn't seen in person for three years? He looked different, though, in her dream. He looked older, like he would look now if she went to visit him this very day, which she wouldn't, of course, and he looked colder. He looked like he did when she first met him, character wise.  
  
In the beginning of her dream, Artemis had opened his mouth to say something; she had known by the look in his cold blue eyes that it was important, but before he could say anything, Holly was transported to a memory of hers. It was a memory she often dreamed about, when she was performing the Ritual 16 years ago in Ireland and she saw a little baby girl at the base of an oak tree. What struck Holly the most about the baby was her eyes. They were odd, but Holly could not remember why.  
  
Instead of the baby at the base of the tree, there was a teenaged girl. The girl was tied to the tree and gagged, but not unconscious. Her eyes were darting around wildly and they stopped when she saw Holly. They had locked eyes, and by the color of the girl's, Holly knew that she was the infant she had seen, except she was 16 years older.  
  
As soon as Holly had seen the girl's eyes, she woke up. Now Holly was in her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. This dream was important. Her fairy intuition told her so. But how it was important was beyond her.  
  
Holly noticed the monometer as she mad her way to the kitchen for a snack. She groaned. It was three in the morning, Mud Man time. And by her standards, it was too early for her to be awake. She couldn't go back to sleep, though. Not after a dream like that.  
  
While she was in the middle of drinking deeply, Holly's com-screen burst to life, she saw Commander Root's red face on it and she heard him shout, "Captain Short! Are you awake?"  
  
Holly gulped down what was left of her nettle shake and coughed, "Yessir. Right here, sir," and picked up the com-screen.  
  
Root raised an eyebrow. "Huh. I'm surprised you're awake at this hour. I thought I was going to have to shout until I was hoarse to wake you up. Why are you up so early?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Bad dreams," Holly stammered, looking at the floor.  
  
Root nodded. He knew the feeling. Every fairy had a nightmare at least once a week. "Ah," he said, "I see. Well, hurry and put your uniform on. We need you here at HQ."  
  
"This early in the morning?" said Holly. "Who's out this time, Diggums?" It was a rhetorical question because Mulch Diggums wasn't even in prison, much to Root's dismay.  
  
"Oh, it's not so much that somebody's out," said Root with a faint smile, "More like someone's in." And with that, he terminated the link.  
  
Holly stared at the com-screen. What did Root mean by that? Who was in? Then Holly had a thought. A thought so crazy that it just might be true.  
  
Lower Elements Police Headquarters  
  
Holly ran into LEP HQ, nearly knocking over another captain and his perp. She breathed an apology and kept running to the Operations Booth. Foaly, a centaur and the LEP's technical genius, buzzed her in and chuckled. "That was quick, Short," he joked with a smile, "I expected we'd be waiting at least another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Holly sneered. "Since I'm here earlier than you expected, don't I deserve to be told why I am here at three in the morning?"  
  
"No, Holly. We're not going to tell you. We're going to send you back home. Then we're going to tell someone else."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes and shook her head at the centaur's sarcasm. "Okay, I'll just be on my way, then," she said cynically, "See ya in a few hours." She waved and turned around to leave, but she was stopped from leaving by somebody practically crashing into her and hugging her mightily.  
  
Holly looked down and saw bright green eyes looking back up at her. She only knew person with eyes like that, and she hugged her right back. "Hazel!" she gasped after a minute, "I can't breathe!"  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Hazel said with a laugh and she let Holly go. Hazel Short was Holly's little sister, younger by twenty years. Hazel was the second female to be accepted into the LEP Reconnaissance Squad and the youngest person to ever become a captain. During the Artemis Fowl affairs, she had on a top secret mission in Italy and only Commander Root and Foaly knew the details about it. She came home for about a year to visit Holly after the C Cube incident, then left again for another top secret mission in India.  
  
Hazel and Holly looked almost exactly alike. They had the same face and the same figure, and Hazel looked like Holly did twenty years ago. There were only a few differences in their appearances: Hazel was three inches shorter than Holly, her hair was a little more to the brown than Holly's red hair, and Hazel's green eyes were the exact opposite of Holly's hazel ones.  
  
There were a few personality differences, too. While Holly was a bit reluctant to do grunt work, Hazel didn't mind terribly, as long as Holly knew. Hazel was very bossy. Holly wasn't. And, Holly didn't look up to an older sister like Hazel did, because Holly didn't have an older sister. If Hazel was in a hostile situation, she would think, What would Holly do, and then she would do just that. Hazel looked up to Holly, in more ways than one.  
  
Commander Root entered the Operations Booth to greet Hazel. "Good to see you, Captain Short," he said, with a genuine smile, to Hazel, but Foaly couldn't resist saying, "Which one?"  
  
Holly and Hazel both snorted. Typical Foaly.  
  
"Which one do you think?" Root roared.  
  
Foaly smile mischievously. "Holly?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No, Madonna," Root said sarcastically (A/N: MADONNA!! HAHA, EMMA!). Hazel burst out laughing, and Holly soon followed. Foaly snickered, and even Root smiled. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
It was Trouble Kelp. Foaly let him in, and Trouble said, looking around the small room, "There's a rumor going around that Hazel's back. Is she --"  
  
Hazel jumped up and down behind Holly, saying with each jump, "I'm. right. here! Hi. Trouble!" Hazel waved on the last jump.  
  
Trouble and Holly laughed, and Holly stepped out from in front of Hazel and Trouble waved back. "Well," he said, "I've only come to confirm the rumor. Glad you're back, Hazel." He smiled at Holly and said, "Don't get into too much trouble. See ya later." Captian Kelp left the room with another wave.  
  
Holly smiled at Hazel, but Hazel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're worried about something," she concluded.  
  
Holly sighed. Hazel always could her like a book. "It's nothing," lied the captain.  
  
"You said something about a bad dream earlier," said the Commander with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Holly shot Root a piercing glare. Hazel, unfortunately, noticed it. "What about a bad dream?" she protested.  
  
"It wasn't really bad. More like.odd," Holly said.  
  
"Care to share?" Hazel said.  
  
Holly sighed again and told her sister, the Commander and Foaly her dream. After she finished, Foaly turned around in his around in his chair and began typing like mad. Finally, after a few seconds, he clicked something and a video popped up. On the screen was the baby Holly had seen 16 years ago.  
  
"Aww, she's so cute for a Mud Baby!" Hazel crooned.  
  
"Shh!" Foaly hissed. He turned the volume up. "Listen!"  
  
On the screen, the camera turned to a man who was walking toward the babe. He glanced in Holly's direction briefly, then picked up the little one. The camera followed the man, who walked over to another man and handed him the bundle. He gave him instructions that the mic didn't pick up, and he walked away. The mic picked up the second man's next sentence because he said it loudly: "What's her name?"  
  
The first man stopped, and said, "Atlantis. Atlantis Audi Fowl."  
  
Everybody in the cramped room gasped. Foaly hit paused.  
  
"Fowl?" Hazel breathed. "As in, Artemis Fowl?"  
  
"D'arvit," Holly and Root swore.  
  
A/N: Oh, what a great cliffhanger. Well, when I wrote this chapter, it wasn't originally going to be a cliffhanger, but it just seemed to fit just then, dontcha think? Well, if you do think, then tell me about it and review!!!! Yes, I know, I'm crazy. Emma makes that clear to me all the time. @_@ But I'm not as crazy as she is!!!! Hahaha!!!  
  
Oh dear. What did I have to eat today? Oh, yeah. Nothing. That explains a lot. When I don't eat, I go insane. Maybe I better take a brake and eat something. Yeah. Good idea. Well, review!!! ~Luv from Raven~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Visitors

A/N: Uh oh. I'm afraid I have nothing to tell you, except that you meet some new characters in this chapter. Well, have fun.  
  
Chapter 2: Meet the Visitors  
  
Excerpt from Artemis Fowl's diary, disk three (encrypted)  
  
I still have not found out who created those mirrored contact lenses. It is really starting to bother me. But I have one problem that is guaranteed to slow my figuring it out. Father has invited one of his new business partners to stay here, at Fowl Manor. Father invited the man's family to come, too.  
  
From what I understand, our soon-to-be guest's name is Mark Tallman, and he is an American millionaire. He is bringing his wife and three children, one of whom is exactly my age, to Fowl Manor. I do not know why the Tallmans are coming are coming, but I plan to find out soon.  
  
I have conducted some research on the Tallman family over the past few days. They have approximately $6,000,000 in American money. My resource did not say how they obtained this money, but it did say that they had little more than $15,000 sixteen years ago. I am going to find out why they were so deprived and how they became so prosperous so quickly.  
  
My resource did have information on the members of the family, though. What amazes me is that the adults, Mark and Chloe, have possibly the most ordinary occupations one could have. Mr. Tallman is the president of a bank and Mrs. Tallman is a college professor.  
  
Two out of three of their children, however, seem to be normal teenagers. Cody Tallman is in his first year of college and is majoring in Ancient History. Elana Tallman graduated from high school this past spring and will be going to some American college next fall. They don't interest me at all. It is their younger sister who interests me. Her name is Lara Holly Tallman.  
  
Fowl Manor; Present Day  
  
Artemis Fowl II wasn't particularly looking forward to this afternoon. He and his parents were meeting an American family at the Dublin Airport. Why, Artemis did not know. He had asked his father many times, but Artemis Senior wouldn't tell him anything but their name. Tallman. He also knew that the family consisted of two adults and three teenagers, one who was Artemis' age. Nevertheless, Artemis was not a people person.  
  
Truth be told, he was looking forward to meeting one of the Tallman clan. He knew four things about her: one, her name was Lara, two, she was the youngest of the three Tallman teenagers, three, she was his age and four, she was, supposedly, a genius. This last fact was what intrigued young Artemis the most. Another prodigy was exactly what he needed for his next dastardly deed, hopefully one who knew her ancient world history.  
  
Artemis pushed aside his thoughts of his next plot and began to fume silently. For the past couple of years, his father, Artemis Fowl I, was very much into the whole "family togetherness" thing. On one hand, Artemis liked spending more time with his father, who, in years past, was always too busy to see him. But, on the other hand, it also prevented Artemis from his scheming.  
  
School had also taken its toll on Artemis' criminal genius. For the past two years, Artemis had been attending Saint Catherine's Boarding School for Exceptional Students in Dublin. Saint Catherine's had pathetic computer systems and an even more pathetic laboratory. So Artemis was forced to write his plots on regular paper. Artemis deeply despised this method because anybody could waltz into his room and read them. Fortunately, nobody at Saint Catherine's was in the least bit interested in World War II, so Artemis kept his notes in a folder, labeled "WWII: INVASION OF NORMANDY." Thankfully, he was also out for the summer.  
  
Artemis snapped out of his reverie, got out of bed, pulled on some casual clothes and headed downstairs. He made his way to the dining room and he saw his mother and father eating and chattering away at the breakfast table. Artemis sighed, remembering the days when there was little, if any talking at the table during any meal. Although it had been quite awkward, Artemis preferred it to the never-ending questions that his parents came up with.  
  
Artemis sighed again and walked over to the table. His father perked up visibly and said jovially, "Good morning, Arty! How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very well, thank you," Artemis said. His parents didn't catch the sarcasm. In fact, his night had been anything but well. First, he didn't go to sleep until around midnight. Then, a few hours later, he woke up sweating from a dream he'd had. It was a very odd sort of dream. It had to do with leprechauns, fairies, or something of the sort. The only other thing he remembered was that they were in terrible danger. He didn't know why this bothered him so much, but it did. He couldn't go back to sleep after that.  
  
"Good, good," his mother commented. As Artemis asked Butler, his bodyguard, butler and constant companion, for a gourmet omelet, his mother popped the question that Artemis was hoping wouldn't come up. She asked, "Arty, are you looking forward to meeting the Tallmans today?"  
  
Artemis almost snorted from repugnance. "Of course I am. I have ever since you told me that they were coming," he lied slyly.  
  
Artemis Senior smiled, and Butler brought out Artemis Junior's omelet. "Fantastic. But, I suspect that you are only looking forward to meeting one of the Tallmans, am I correct?"  
  
The teenager sent a quick nasty, yet disbelieving glance his father's way, then looked down at his food and began to cut it up. "Not really," Artemis muttered.  
  
Angeline Fowl smiled at her son and said gently, "Well, we're going to meet them in an hour at the Dublin Airport. Butler will notify you when it is time to leave." Artemis nodded, finished his omelet in silence and left the dining room. He walked quickly up to his room. When he entered it, he crossed the threshold and headed over to his computer. It was time to do some more research for his latest plot.  
  
Dublin Airport  
  
The Fowls arrived at the Dublin airport only ten minutes before the Tallmans' plane landed. Butler was, of course, with them, mainly to accompany Artemis. Nevertheless, Artemis had brought his portable laptop, just in case he got bored. And he did.  
  
After a few minutes of surfing the internet, his mother said, "Oh, their plane has landed! Arty, why don't you go and meet them while I go find your father?" Artemis Senior had gone to the information desk to see when the plane landed.  
  
Artemis sighed and shut his computer. Butler said, "Of course, ma'am." Artemis rolled his eyes and followed Butler to the terminal. He stood in front of his bodyguard. They stood in front of the ticket desk, and as soon as they got there, a flock of people swarmed out of the plane, gibbering in different dialects. Finally, after a few minutes, a family of five stepped off of the plane. Artemis' heart started beating wildly. "It's them," he said to Butler, "It's the Tallmans."  
  
Then, suddenly there was a shriek, and Artemis saw one of the Tallman girls fall. "Lara!" the other girl groaned, "Why do you have to be so. so ungainly?"  
  
Artemis groaned inwardly. The girl who fell was supposed to be a genius.  
  
The tallest of the Tallmans began to laugh wildly. "Whadja trip over this time, Lara?" he asked, still laughing.  
  
"Nothin', Cody, now quit bumpin' your gums and help me up!" Lara yelled at her older brother. Cody chuckled and helped her up. Artemis stared at the red-faced girl blankly and blinked. He couldn't believe that she was Lara Tallman, but it seemed to be true. She saw him staring at him and said angrily, "Dude, what's your problem? Go find something else to stare at, man."  
  
Artemis blinked again, unfamiliar with the girl's language, and walked up to the family of five, with Butler close behind him. "You're the Tallmans, are you not?" Artemis said in his most business-like tone.  
  
A tall, balding man jumped and said suspiciously, "Yes, I'm Mark Tallman. Um, who are you?"  
  
"I am Artemis Fowl II, your partner's son, Mr. Tallman."  
  
Mr. Tallman stuck out his hand and the 16-year-old shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Artemis. Do you know where -"  
  
"Isn't 'Artemis' a girl's name?" Lara blurted. Her sister elbowed her, hard, in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed.  
  
"I was just wond'rin'," Lara muttered and she rubbed her stomach.  
  
Artemis resisted the urge to say something cynical.  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like it? Emma says that she's surprised that Lara is a genius. If you agree with her, review and tell me so. If you don't agree with her, review and tell me so anyway! Lol. I'm so persistent. ~Luv from Raven~ 


End file.
